


Provider and Protector

by moviebuff123



Series: Jacob and Queenie [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Sexism, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviebuff123/pseuds/moviebuff123
Summary: Jacob has had a rough day at the bakery, and Queenie wants nothing more than to comfort the man she loves.





	1. Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is going to be a three chapter fic, with a super smutty chapter in the middle! As always, please feel free to leave constructive criticism and comments below. I hope you enjoy! :D

It had been a particularly terrible day for Jacob. First, he had overslept by an hour, and was late on starting on the day’s pastries. Then, flustered by his late start, he had burned his first batch of baked goods. From there, the day had rapidly gone further downhill. The late pastries meant angry customers, his assistant sent his brother to tell Jacob that he was too sick to make it to work, and he had to deal with the lunchtime rush all by himself. His face burned with embarrassment as he saw beleaguered customers leave when he could not serve them in a timely manner.

By the time the last customer had left, Jacob slammed the “closed” sign on the door and cleaned up as quickly as he could. What he needed was to go to bed and forget that the whole day hadn’t happened.

Which was why he was surprised to find Queenie in his apartment, wearing the frilly pink apron that he had bought her on a whim. She was waving her wand around, and food was flying through the air, something Jacob still found unbelievably magnificent. She was humming to herself, her hips swaying slightly.

“Jacob!” Queenie greeted cheerfully. “I thought that I’d Apparate here and surprise you with dinner.” She turned to look at him, and her face fell as she read what had happened to him that day. “Oh, honey…”

Jacob tried his best to clear his mind, but knew it was to no avail. He didn’t want Queenie to worry about him. He was a man, and men didn’t get emotional over one bad day. Or, at least, that was what his father and older brothers had taught him. But he had always been the  _ soft _ one.

He shrugged. “It was nothing. Everyone has days like this.”

She worried her bottom lip. She didn’t believe him. She flicked her wand, and their dinner of roast beef, cornbread, steamed carrots, and mashed potatoes moved to the table.

“Come on, honey. You’ll feel better if you eat.” She offered him a sad smile.

“Don’t be sad, sugarplum,” Jacob said as he pulled her chair out for her. He insisted on doing so for every meal that they ate together, whether in the comfort of his apartment, or when they ventured out to restaurants and speakeasies.

Queenie took her seat, and Jacob sat across from her. “I’m sorry, honey. It’s just that I always get sad whenever you’re sad.” She reached across and squeezed his hand. “Please, let me take care of you.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Jacob said, pushing his food around on his plate.

“You took care of me when I had food poisoning,” Queenie replied indignantly.

“That was different.”

“ _ How _ ?”

“Well…”  _ I’m a man. It’s my duty to take care of my girl. _

Queenie let go of his hand and crossed her arms, pursed her lips, and furrowed her brows. While Jacob hadn’t seen Queenie angry many times, he still knew that this was her (incredibly cute) way of being angry. He gulped.

“And what does you being a  _ man _ have to do with me caring for you?”

“Look… I’m sorry. Let’s forget it.”

“I most certainly will  _ not _ !” Queenie’s face was tinged pink, and her eyes narrowed. 

“Listen, sugarplum. I was raised to be the protector and provider of my girl. My father told me that I had to be strong for her. And I don’t want you to worry about me. I can handle it.”

Queenie’s face fell, and her expression shifted from anger to pity. “Oh, Jacob,” she whispered. “I’m always gonna worry about you. And I know you’re always gonna be there to protect me. And I want you to know that I will always protect you, too. I love you, and I don’t want stupid manly pride to get in the way of that.”

Jacob sighed, his shoulders drooping. “I’m sorry I was… I’m sorry I said those things. I really did have a rough day.”

Queenie got up from her seat and moved around the table to sit in Jacob’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his snaked around her waist. The two sat together in silence, just holding each other and enjoying the feeling of being close.

Finally, Queenie whispered, “What do you need? How can I make you feel better?”

“I just need you,” Jacob said, squeezing her tighter, holding her closer to him. “Thank you, sugarplum. I love you.”

In response, Queenie pressed her lips against Jacob’s. Soon, their kissing deepened, and they sat in the dining room, clutching at each other. There was no frantic tearing at clothes, no desperation to ravish each other. Instead, they took their time, hands roaming sensuously on each other’s bodies as they kissed lovingly.

Queenie broke the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and throwing it on the floor. Looking into Jacob’s eyes, she took a nipple in her mouth and bit lightly. He gasped, the pain mixing with pleasure.  _ How could I have said those things to her? My Queenie is the bravest, kindest, smartest woman in the world. I don’t know what I’d do without her. _

“You like that?” Queenie said. He nodded his head. She smiled and moved to his other nipple, nipping at it until he was writhing in the chair.

She grinned and slipped off of Jacob’s lap. Getting on her knees in front of him, Queenie looked at Jacob for confirmation, and he nodded. She ran her hands over the front of his pants, feeling where he had started to grow hard. Gently, she scraped a nail over where his erection was visible under his pants.

Jacob gulped, his eyes not leaving the image of his beautiful girl on her knees in front of him. To this day, he doesn’t know what he did to deserve her.

Queenie undid his pants enough to reach in and take his cock out. He was not fully hard, but Queenie had rectified that immediately by giving him a few gentle and loving strokes.

“You’re beautiful,” Queenie breathed. She placed a soft kiss on his leaking tip.

Jacob shuddered in pleasure, and moaned loudly when Queenie licked him slowly from tip to base, and back up. “Q-Queenie,” he said, then anticipation almost too much.

She stopped, her tongue mid-lick, and looked up at him. The image was so funny that Jacob resisted the urge to laugh, but Queenie had read his mind, and hastily removed her tongue from his cock, suppressing a giggle.

“Are you not comfortable?” she asked, her eyes searching his. “Do you need something else?”

“I want to make you feel good.”

Queenie stared at him, openmouthed. Gathering herself, Queenie shook her head. “Jacob, we talked about this, honey. Please let me take care of you.”

“That’s the thing, though,” Jacob said as he reached forward and cupped her cheek in his hand. “I love making you feel good. It makes me feel better. Please, Queenie.”

A pause, then Queenie beamed, and threw herself into his arms, almost knocking them and the chair back.

“Oh, Jacob, you are the sweetest, most  _ thoughtful _ man I’ve ever met! And all of those mean customers can go to  _ hell _ for being mean to you! They don’t matter one bit. What matters is that you are the  _ best _ of men.” She pressed a deep kiss against his lips.

Jacob returned the kiss with enthusiasm. When they broke apart, he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “And you, Queenie, are the  _ fiercest _ protector and the most  _ selfless _ provider I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.”


	2. Provider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! School's been super busy lately, so I haven't had a lot of free time to write fanfiction. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it! Hope you enjoy! :D

Surprising Queenie, Jacob scooped her up into his arms. She squealed and giggled, slapping his chest playfully as he carried her into his bedroom.

“Ah! Jacob!” She laughed, her blonde curls bouncing as she threw her head back. “Put me down!”

Jacob was grinning so hard, he felt like his face was going to split in half.  _ She has the most lovely laugh. If I could, I would spend my entire life just trying to make her laugh. And her smile! So big, so beautiful!  _ Gently, he deposited her on his bed, and he laid down next to her, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Queenie smiled into the kiss, cupping his face with both hands. Pulling him in closer, she hooked a leg around his waist, so that their groins were pressed against each other. She could feel him, hard and wanting against her. She ground against his cock, delighting in Jacob’s shudder.

He pulled away and placed a hand on her hip. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Then maybe you should fix that, honey,” Queenie replied, grinding against him again.

Jacob kissed her again, then said, “You’re the one with the magic wand.”

“You’re so smart, honey!” Queenie squealed, her voice going up a pitch as Jacob began to nip and such at her collarbone. Slipping her wand from her pocket, Queenie magicked her clothes away, leaving her naked underneath her lover, then placing it on the table by the bed.

“That’s better,” he murmured, his hand kneading her left breast.  _ Queenie is still so beautiful. I love her breasts. They’re so perfect and wonderful and fit perfectly in my hand. _

Queenie bit back a moan as Jacob’s mouth lowered to her right breast. He licked around her nipple, neglecting where she wanted him. She arched up and cried out when Jacob finally took her pink nipple into his mouth.

He held her gently between his teeth, applying a little pressure without hurting her too much. Sucking lightly, Jacob pinched her left nipple and was delighted when Queenie shivered. Her hips ground against his, and he resisted the urge to come right  _ then _ when he felt how  _ soaked _ she was already.

He released her breast with a little  _ pop _ . “You’re so wet,” he grunted. “I haven’t even used my mouth on you yet.”

Queenie whimpered. Jacob rarely  _ spoke _ dirty (for him, at least), so she often had to use his thoughts to know what he  _ specifically _ thought about during sex. However, as they both grew more adventurous with their lovemaking, Jacob had become more confident in the bedroom (or wherever they happened to be).

“M-Maybe you should do that, then,” Queenie said, flashing him one of her irresistible smiles.

_ Not fair. She knows that I can never refuse that smile. _ Jacob pressed another kiss to her breast, then lower to just above her navel. Then just below her navel. Finally, he reached the apex of her thighs.

“P-Please,” she begged in a low voice.

Jacob grinned, and lowered his mouth to press a kiss against her wet center. Encouraged by Queenie’s soft gasp, he gave her a long and slow lick.

Her back arched, and he grasped her hips in an attempt to keep her grounded. Jacob licked her again, deeper and tortuously slow. She was so  _ wet _ , and Jacob resisted the urge to thrust against the bed in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

“Use your fingers,” Queenie managed, throwing her head back against the pillow.

Jacob was only happy to oblige. He inserted two fingers into her, reveling in how warm and tight she was around him. He didn’t waste any time, immediately pushing his fingers in and out of her warmth, all the while sucking on her clit.

Queenie cried out, her hips rolling against him as he brought her closer and closer to the abyss. Jacob increased his speed, trying to give his girl what he knew she needed most.

“Another,” she rasped, clutching the sheets.

Jacob stopped his work on her clit to look at her. “Another what, sugarplum? What do you need?”

“Another… finger.”

Jacob let out a small whimper, and returned to her clit and adding a third finger to his ministrations. He pumped in and out, increasing speed and listening to the all-too familiar yelps that signified that Queenie was so close to coming.

_ Come for me, Queenie _ , Jacob thought, knowing that she would hear him.

She let go so beautifully. Her back arched, her hips rolled, and her screams filled his small bedroom. Jacob was along for the ride, removing his fingers, but still licking and sucking as she came down from her high.

When Queenie’s body finally became limp, and her screams turned into small keening noises, Jacob crawled up the bed to lay next to her. He stroked her cheek lightly, and Queenie flashed him a lazy smile.

“If you give me a few minutes, I can repay you in full.”

Jacob frowned. “You don’t have to, you know. If you’re too tired, we can-”  
Queenie shut him up when she took his hand covered in her arousal, and sucked them, her eyes never leaving Jacob’s. He swallowed, feeling his cock twitch.

She released his fingers and pressed a tender kiss on his lips. Their kiss soon became heated, passionate, and Queenie playfully flipped Jacob onto his back so that she was hovering over him.

Jacob let out a laugh at their sudden change in position, and Queenie giggled too. Their lovemaking, while passionate, was almost always filled with a sort of playfulness. Both seemed to recognize how awkward and surprising sex could be, and Queenie was always ready to laugh at herself. In time, Jacob also realized that it was alright to laugh at himself, and he learned how much fun it was to be playful in the bedroom. Not all sex had to be fiery and seductive. It could be fun and sweet. Just like Queenie.

Queenie giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re cute, honey.”

“You are too, sugarplum.”

She bit her lip and rolled her hips against his cock. Jacob gasped, feeling her wet heat against him.

“You ready, honey?” Queenie asked. She was hovering over him, his cock in her hand. When Jacob nodded, Queenie guided his cock in. As she sank down, Jacob’s hands flew up to grasp her hips, his head thrown back as he hissed. 

She was so impossibly warm and wet, and Jacob resisted the urge to thrust up into her. He had to let her adjust.

Like Jacob, Queenie’s head was also thrown back in ecstasy. “You feel so good,” she whispered.

Jacob let out a low chuckle. “Thanks. You do, too.”

She rolled her hips torturously slow. They both let out low groans. Queenie repeated her action.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Jacob said through gritted teeth.

“Never, honey,” Queenie replied, increasing her speed. 

Jacob’s grip on her hips tightened as he guided her. As she moved on top of him, Jacob’s eyes could not leave her beautiful breasts, which bounced in time with Queenie’s hips.

“T-Touch me,” Queenie gasped, her nails scraping his chest, the pain mixing with pleasure.

Jacob’s hands left Queenie’s hips, and he caressed her breasts, pinching the nipples and rolling them between fingers.

Engulfed in her heat, the sensation was almost too much as Queenie thrust on him. But Queenie, who was still sensitive from their previous… activities, came first.

She clenched around him, her back arched, and she screamed. Jacob groaned, feeling her come around him. He flipped them over, so that he was on top of a yelping Queenie.

She giggled, and Jacob laughed too. He pressed his forehead against her, so that he could look into her eyes as he thrust into her. Slowly at first, careful not to overstimulate Queenie. He increased his pace when Queenie moaned and thrust her hips to meet his.

His hips snapped against hers, chasing his orgasm that he knew was not far behind. Queenie’s nails scraped his back, and her legs came up to hook themselves around his hips, allowing him to go deeper.

“Come on, Jacob,” Queenie gasped. “Come for me, please.”

Jacob closed his eyes, focusing on how he felt every time he thrust into her. How hot and wet she felt around his cock. How she gasped and writhed underneath him. How her lips felt against his. How her hand came up to stroke his cheek lovingly.

Jacob’s pace became erratic before he stiffened, groaning loudly as he came inside Queenie. She stroked his face, guiding through his orgasm with kindness and declarations of love.

He collapsed on top of her, spent and sweaty and satisfied.

She ran her hands through his hair, waiting for him to recuperate. With a great sigh, Jacob rolled off of her and gathered her in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to  _ fall _ on you.”

Queenie chuckled, running her fingers through the thick hair on his chest. “Ya ain’t got nothing to worry about, honey. It didn’t hurt.”

Jacob said nothing, only focusing on his beating heart and the feel of Queenie’s naked body pressed against him.

The two stayed like that for awhile, pressed against each other in comfortable silence. Finally, Queenie sat up and attempted to pat her hair into submission. She leaned over to the bedside table to grab her wand.

“We should get clean, honey. You need to get to bed soon.”

Jacob sat up next to her and pressed a soft kiss on her collarbone, then moved to her neck, trailing little kisses up to her cheek. Queenie turned her head, and their lips met.

Queenie shuddered, and pulled away, her pupils dilated in arousal. She set her wand back on the table “I guess we could get clean the No-Maj way - in a bathtub.” 

Jacob laughed, scooped her up into his arms, and carried a giggling Queenie to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please feel free to leave a comment! :D


	3. For a Split Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! Life's been crazy! I'm not super happy with this chapter, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism! Thanks guys! :)

Queenie sank into the bathtub with a sigh. “Come on in, honey! The water’s perfect!”

Jacob slipped in behind her, the water sloshing and spilling over the edge of the tub. Once he was comfortable, he also let out a groan as the warmth consumed him. “I can’t remember the last time I did  _ this _ .”

“Bathed?” Queenie asked, giggling.

He snorted and tickled her side lightly. “ _ No _ , silly.” He kissed the top of her head. “Relaxed like this with you.”

Queenie sighed happily, and leaned her back against Jacob’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

They sat in relative silence for awhile, enjoying each other’s company and the charm Queenie had cast to keep the water comfortably warm.

“Thank you,” Jacob said after a while.

“What for, honey?”

“For lovin’ me. For choosin’ to be with me, even though I’m a… well, even though I’m not like you.”

Queenie frowned, and brought his hand to her lips. She kissed his palm, then his wrist. She heard Jacob inhale lightly, and she was  _ flooded _ with his thoughts of love, and she was suddenly overcome with the intensity of how  _ much _ she loved him.

“Jacob,” she murmured as she pressed another soft kiss to his the back of his hand. “Oh, Jacob, I love you  _ so much _ . I couldn’t care one bit that you’re a No-Maj. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I love you too,” Jacob said, his voice cracking.  _ I want to spend the rest of my life with her, too. _

Queenie smiled, her own eyes welling up with tears. She pressed his hand to her chest. She let out an amused laugh when he cupped her breast gently.

“I meant to put your hand over my heart, honey. It was meant to be all romantic-like.”

“Oh,” Jacob said, embarrassed. He started to remove his hand, but Queenie pressed it tighter to herself.

“No, don’t worry, honey. I don’t mind.”

A little more confident now, Jacob placed his other hand on her other breast and started to fondle them. Queenie sighed, and tipped her head back to rest against Jacob’s chest. “Yes, that’s it, honey.”

_ She’s so amazing. I just want to make her feel good, to show her how much I love her _ .

Queenie groaned and took Jacob’s right hand and moved it between her legs. “Show me, honey, please.”

Jacob instantly got to work, two of his fingers instantly rubbing insistent circles on her clit.

Queenie moaned loudly, and squirmed against Jacob’s ministrations. She knew that this was not meant to last long, only a small gesture to show his appreciation for her. He  _ wanted _ her to cum, he  _ wanted _ to bring her pleasure, and Jacob had no intention of withholding it from her in any way.

He sped up his ministrations on her clit, while his other hand pinched and tweaked at her nipples.

“Oh, Jacob,” Queenie gasped, “I’m  _ so close _ already.”

“Come on, doll,” he breathed. “Cum for me.”

She felt her whole body become tense, and her head tipped back. “Jacob!” she groaned as the tension released and her body was awash in  _ pleasure _ . Jacob held her tightly through her orgasm, whispering sweet declarations of love into her ear.

“Thank you, Jacob,” she mumbled, content, snuggling further into him. She paused when she felt something hard pressing against her lower back. She pulled away a little to look at him through heavily lidded eyes.

He gulped audibly, his eyes darkening with desire. “We… We don’t have to…”

“Oh, Jacob,” Queenie admonished playfully, “you’re too kind for your own good.  _ Of course _ I’m not going to let you stay hard like this.”

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling the plug from the drain and stepping out of the tub. She extended a hand to him, offering Jacob the sweetest smile that he had ever seen.

_ Damn, I love her _ , he thought, forgetting for a second that Queenie could hear his every thought. He stood up and took her hand.  _ I’d go with her anywhere. Wherever she is, that’s where I wanna be _ .

“Oh, honey,” Queenie whispered, touched. She stepped into his embrace, rejoicing in their intimacy, and their love for each other. “I’d go anywhere with you, too. I love you  _ so much _ .”

They might not be able to marry, and Rappaport’s Law might hang over them like a dark cloud, but for a split second, this is enough for the two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! Life's been crazy! I'm not super happy with this chapter, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism! Thanks guys! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please remember to comment, and look out of the next chapter! :D


End file.
